


Shadows of the Past

by Yla_Yla



Category: The Resident (2011), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Freeform, Max Sonnen - Freeform, Max The Resident - Freeform, Negan - Freeform, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), the resident - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yla_Yla/pseuds/Yla_Yla
Summary: Max finally decided to see a Psychotherapist, Dr. Ylana Vance, unknowingly that she'd be the person who drags him deeper into his own possessive mind.Will she be his savior or his own personal demon?Lurking in the dark are not only his dark shadows, but also one particular dangerous shadow of Ylana's very own past.(The story and the character Max is based of the movie "The Resident, 2011 with Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Max <3 )
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains mental health issues and mentions of self-harm!  
> Please do not read if you're not comfortable with these topics or if it might trigger you!
> 
> Anyways: This is my first story! I know there's probably a lot to improve so I'm happy for any constructive comments :)  
> Please also note that English is not my first language, so I'm sure there might be errors in grammar et cetera.
> 
> Enjoy my creepy cute and adorable Max <3

_Klick, Klick, Klick_  
The only sound in the room was caused by him. Max sat nervously in the chair of the psychologist office. His gaze wandering from the many certificates of all the different universities and prizes she had won.

 _Klick, Klick, Klick_  
He was fidgeting with his set of keys – like he always does when he’s nervous. The only way to calm him down, at least a bit.  
Was this really a good idea? He never opened up to anyone, never told anyone about his desires – about his addiction.  
Max thoughts were interupted as soon as the door opened and he saw her.

Sunkissed red hair, porcelain pale skin accentuated by a few freckles around her nose.  
His breath pitched for a few seconds and he visibly had to gulp as soon as she sat across him. She was so young. So pure.

„Hi Max, I’m Ylana Vance – Your Psychotherapist“ her voice seemed friendly and as soon as she smiled at him, Max was able to relax a little by smiling back at her.

Max still wasn’t sure whether this whole Psychotherapy thing was the right thing to do.  
He hadn’t done any harm by watching, had he?  
It was just a little weird, for sure, but he never hurt anyone by doing so.

Still fidgeting with the keys in his pocket, Ylana watched him closely and took her notebook from the little side table next to her.  
“So Max…how are you today?” her voice was calm and the smile she was giving him made his heart flatter for a moment.  
Searching for words he let his hand run through his salt and pepper beard, sighing loudly.  
“Guess, I’m okay…”  
The young redhead was observant of every move, every little reaction, every little twitch he made and tried to make him feel as comfortable as possible.  
She knew that it’s usually the first step to agree to a therapy, but it’s still always hard to see patients having problems to open up and trusting a complete stranger with their whole life story.  
“Why don’t we start by getting to know each other a bit, Max?”  
Max was visibly confused by her suggestion. Wasn’t it his turn to open up and tell everything? Was it common practice for a therapist to open up as well?  
Ylana sensed his confusion and let out a little laugh, setting her notebook aside, she made herself more comfortable in her chair.  
“I know it’s quite difficult to open up to a complete stranger, Max. It’s common to get to know each other a little bit. I want you to feel good, I want you to trust me”  
Nodding slightly, Max tried to relax and put his hands on the armrests of his chair. Still not sure what he should tell the attractive therapist, he bit his lips shyly.  
“Well…My parents died when I was young, so I was raised by my grandfather”

“I’m sorry that your parents died so early, Max. That must’ve been really though for you. How was it like growing up at your grandfather’s custody?”

Max visibly gulped hard and avoided her gaze.  
“It…” his voice broke for a moment as he thought about all the bad things his grandfather had done, a tear forming in the corner of his eyes “It was not very nice”

She nodded silently and sat up straight in the chair, searching for his gaze and smiling at him. “You know Max, our fate is quite similar – My parents died when I was nine years old. I watched them die, I was brought to a foster home, never really had a family. I was a true whirlwind as a kid, so they passed me from one family to another. I had to speak to a lot of therapists…Guess that’s what brought me to my profession today” Ylana winked at him and curled her lips into a smile, trying to convince him to trust her.

Max pitched as he heard her story. Was she really the first person who might understand him? She had to watch her parents die as well…Not in the same way as he had to watch, but still she was traumatized at an early age…being alone, all by herself.  
His heart started to race as he thought about their connection and he felt a little bit more confident to be able to open up to her soon.

After their first session Max sat alone in his flat thinking about the young woman that has made such an outstanding first impression on him that he couldn’t stop his mind lingering to her again and again.  
Fidgeting with his key his mind start to race. The urge of getting to know her grew minute by minute and with little to no self-control he picked up his laptop and googled her.

Of course the first google entries would be about her academic research.  
 _“Youngest Student to receive Diploma of Psychology”_  
 _“Dr. Ylana Vance – being founded by APA with outstanding research publication”_  
Max smiled wide as he read that she even had a doctoral title. She really was magnificent.  
After a few pages of entries of her academic publications and career he stumbled upon a news article from 2001.

“ **SOUTHSIDE KILLER STRIKES AGAIN** – **Family torn apart: 9 year old girl had to watch her parents die.**  
 **Police had been called to an unbelievable horrific scenery as 9 year old daughter called after she had to watch her parents die due to the hands of the Southside-Killer. Regarding her statement she was forced to sit on the family dining table with her parents while the murderer killed her parents with such a brutal force that Y.V. was found fully covered in blood by police after the Southside Killer instructed her to call the police. He hasn’t been found yet and police hasn’t found any evidence or fingerprints yet that could identify the killer. The young girl is brought to foster care and is under psychologists care."**

Max shakes a little after reading her fate. Hers also being made public just like his. Little puppets taken apart by media for only just another big headline. After taking some time to progress of what he had just read, he opened the google pictures that matched his search of Dr. Ylana Vance.  
His smile got brighter and brighter as he looked through all the pictures of her showing her graduation day, publication pictures of a big psychology congress and even a few more private pictures.  
In an instant he knew it was wrong that he stalked her online, but he couldn’t help it. The urge to get to know that woman who was as traumatized as he was, was simply too ingratiating.  
Max’s attention was drawn to a schedule on her own website that announced her appearance at one of the city’s charity art event for Mental Health Matters.  
 _Klick Klick Klick_  
Fidgeting with his key rings he knew it was wrong. Wrong on so many different aspects, but he was weak. Just like August always told him.  
 _Weak._  
 _Pervert._  
 _Disgrace._  
 _Just like his father…_  
Reflexively he stood up, stamping around in his apartment, trying to fight the urge – but he was weak. In an instant he crumpled onto the floor and bit into his lower arm. Tears dwelling of the corner of his eyes, his breathing decelerate as soon as he felt the sweet release of pain in his body.

As soon as he arrived at the art gallery of that charity event he knew she’d attend to, he felt his anxiety lurking in the back of his mind. He hated it, but it was the first step of getting to know her outside of therapy. As normal people – not as Therapist and Patient!  
His gaze wandered around through all the different kinds of people.  
Artsy People, people that looked like doctors with their glasses and suits and some casually attired people.

Ylana was easy to spot in the crowd: Her red hair shined through all the dull looking people and her laugh made his heart jump a bit. She wore her long red hair in natural waves across her back. Her slender body wrapped in an emerald silky business dress that only emphasized her porcelain pale skin.

Max approached her from behind, shoving through the many people and carefully bumped into her while she was talking to a friend of hers, immediately apologizing to her with his dimple framed smile.  
Ylana’s eyes began to glow as soon as she recognized who exactly bumped into her.  
“Oh Hi!”  
“Wow. Good to so see you, Dr. Vance”  
“Nice to see you too.” She shifted a little uncomfortable from one leg to another. This situation was new to her. She never bumped into a patient outside of her office and she knew she wasn’t allowed to address him in public, so she tried to stay as neutral as possible, not revealing their Therapist-Patient-Relationship to her friend.  
“Don’t you want me to introduce to this handsome stranger, Yla?”  
Searching for words, she was lucky Max made a decision and introduced himself.  
Biting on her lower lip she was scanning his amazing statue.  
She hasn’t really noticed how good looking he actually was while he was a patient of her, but now outside her office she was fascinated by his dimples, his smile, his salt and pepper beard, his tall and masculine athletic body. He was attractive as hell.

Max noticed her gaze, making his heart jump again but also making him blush as soon as their eyes met.  
“So how do you know each other?” Ylanas friend asked again, directed to both of them.  
He sensed that she’s not allowed to open up. Biting his lower lip and flashing his tongue through his teeth, he tried to take the easy way.  
“I’m her patient”  
Her friend nodded, now becoming a little bit uncomfortable just as he noticed Ylanas small hand on his arms.  
“Excuse us for a minute, I need to talk to him”  
Guiding Max through the crowd, she stopped in a less crowded room.  
“You don’t have to confess that you’re my patient, Max. I’m sorry, I didn’t say anything before, but it’s just really difficult for a therapist approaching a patient outside the office. So many regulations et cetera. I’m glad to see you here! That’s a really good progress!” She tried to encourage and praise him.  
He felt pride dwell in his chest and almost got lost in her eyes while she was talking about the history behind the art charity event.  
“So, you’re interested in art, I assume?” she smiled, trying to make a casual conversation with him.  
“Ah. Yes! I think it’s a great and really important event…since I have mental health issues as well, I guess.” He shyly said and wasn’t able to hold eye contact with her anymore.

He was searching for words to maintain the conversation with her, but soon felt anxious again and buried his hands in his jeans pockets fidgeting with his keyrings loudly.  
Ylana noticed his sudden change of behaviour, took a few looks around to make sure no one saw them and placed her hand gently on his forearm.  
“No need to be anxious, Max. Do you want to go for a walk?”  
He nodded silently, glad that she noticed his anxiety and followed her through the crowd outside. Breathing fresh air, he soon felt better and was able to remove his hands from the jeans pockets.

They both silently walked to the nearby park and found a bench overlooking the river.  
“Is…” he was searching for words “Is this another therapy session now?”  
Ylana tried to suppress a small chuckle. He was adorable.  
“No, no need to worry Max. This is private…but” she searched his gaze “we need to keep that a secret. I’m not allowed to meet patients in private. I hope you do understand this”  
He nodded, trying to suppress his own little smile thinking about how they share a secret now. That she really wants to meet him outside office hours.  
 _She must like him._  
 _Her hands on his arm before. Her concern._  
 _He was sure, she felt the same way as he did._  
 _He wasn’t simply a patient anymore!_

It took all this strength to not kiss her immediately. The streaks of her red hair flattering her gorgeous face while her gaze was set on the river.  
“Would you like to have dinner with me, tonight?” Max blurted out and as soon as his words processed to his brain, he felt regretting them instantly.  
Ylana bit her lower lip and was carefully searching for her next words.  
She knew that Max was fragile and not good to response to rejection.  
“Max…” she sighed and fondled through her hair.  
“I really appreciate your offer. It’s such a huge step out of your comfort zone, I know that…but you’re still my patient.” She placed her small hand on his broad shoulders and tried to comfort him.  
“It’d be highly unethical. I mean even sitting here with you is morally questionable for a therapist”  
He gulped visibly, almost petrifying under her soft touch and suppressing the upcoming tears in the corner of his eyes.  
 _How could he be so stupid?_  
 _Of course, he was still just a patient._  
 _She was his Psychotherapist. Solely professional interested in him._  
 _She’d never be interested in him personally._  
 _A weak man. A pervert. Just like his father._  
Max clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white in an instant and he felt the sweet release of pain rushing through his body as soon as his nails dug into his skin.  
“Sure thing. Well…See you on Monday, Dr. Vance” he tried to speak as naturally as possible, hiding the shake in his voice. He left to not let her response degrade him any further.

On next Monday Ylana was quite nervous about her appointment with Max in a few minutes.  
She knew, he was hurt, but she had to stay professionally and more important ethically correct. Plus knowing of his past by getting too attached she had to stop his intentions instantly.

Entering the room she greeted him with a bright smile and was relieved to see that he seemed quite stabilized after their encounter at the park.  
He was wearing a white button down shirt, sleeves rolled up and dark denim jeans. He was handsome. She wasn’t sure why she hadn’t see how handsome he was during their first therapy session but now she was fascinated by his appearance.  
Shaking off her thoughts she sat across him, waiting for him to grasp the nettle.  
“I wanted to apologize. It was inappropriate to ask you out for dinner.”  
“Oh, no worries, Max! I’m sorry that I haven’t made it clearer in the first place! I’m supposed to be the one that takes care of you and help you”  
Max visibly brightened up by her words and felt a little flicker of hope.  
 _She cares for him!_  
 _She wants to help him!_

After a few starter questions that Max tried to answer as honest as possible, he was asked to describe his problem behaviour.  
Gulping down visibly he started fidgeting with his keychain again. His gaze trying to drown into the carpet, making him invisible.  
“He thinks I’m weak. Just like my father…Not worth of living.”  
Fisting his hands he tried to fight the urge to hurt himself again.  
“He says I don’t deserve anything. No happiness, no love…”  
He felt shame. Anger. Worthlessness.  
 _Why did he come her in the first place?_  
 _He should’ve just gone into the corridors – hiding, like he always did._  
Ylana noticed his sudden change and got up, standing in front of him and taking his hands into her smaller ones to prevent him from hurting himself anymore.

“Stand up, Max” she whispered.  
He looked at their connecting hands while following her request. Her gentle fragile hands caressing his big strong ones.  
“I wanted you to stand up to feel strong and powerful. Just like you are. You’re not weak, nor worthless or like your father. Your father was mentally ill and he made the mistake of not seeking help.” Still not meeting her gaze, Ylana gently caressed over his salt and pepper beard, forcing him to look at her.  
“You’re doing so well, Max. You’re here. Seeking for help!”  
Max closed his eyes, enjoying her gentle strokes and begging for it to never end.  
Her words made his heart flatter.  
“I know this might sound drastically, but you need to find an agreement with your grandfather. He’s the one making you sicker and sicker each day and I cannot help you if the progress we make in therapy is being substantiate by your grandfather every day you return to him!”

“I know. Would…” he paused a moment “would you help me, please?” his gaze was shyly and he bit his lips, trying to supress any further emotion swelling up.

_Fuck it. He needs me. His grandfather is toxic. Once in a while you need to be unethically, Ylana. He won’t be able to bear up against his grandfather in his current state of mind._

She nodded and pressed his hands a little to show him her support.  
“I will, Max!”  
“But I need to ask something in return…”  
He was petrified, expecting the worst.  
“You need to stop hurting yourself. I noticed your cope mechanism of insecutiry by fidgeting with your keychain. So…everytime you feel the urge to hurt yourself, I want you to fidget with your keys instead AND…” she paused a moment to caress his arm “I want you to think of a happy memory!”  
Max was shaking his head. He didn’t have any happy memories. The only happy memories he had for a while now were the ones with her by the river.  
“I don’t have any happy memories…” he whispered defeated.  
“Alright…we’ll work on that. You know, we’ll integrate _Beck’s Activity Chart_ into your session, so I can claim it as part as your official therapy but also be able to work with you outside of my office!”  
Max’s eyes glared full of anticipation.  
 _So he’d be able to see her outside off office hours. In private. Walking through the park, having dinner, going to a fair. He’d be able to make happy memories. With her!_

“That sounds really great, Dr. Vance” his smile was framed by his adorable dimples and Ylana couldn’t stop herself from returning his genuine smile.  
She knew, to help him she needed to step out of her therapy comfort zone and maybe overstep the lines a few times, but he’d be worth it.  
“Alright, so what would you like to do first? Any specific hobby we could do together?”  
Max shook his head. All he did was working on the apartments, caring for August and sitting in the corridors watching people. That’s his hobby, if it could be described as a hobby at all.  
“How about another walk in the park, enjoying the sunshine and maybe go for an ice cream?”  
“Yes, that sounds great”  
“Perfect! Let’s meet Saturday afternoon at central park – east side entrance”  
He nodded, trying to calm himself from being too excited of seeing her in private.  
“I’m looking forward to it” he bit his lip and with one last look at her he left the room, grinning widely.

The sun was surrounding the young woman with a warm glow. She decided to dress a little bit more casually than she would during therapy sessions: Simple blue denim jeans, white silk blouse and some black loafers.  
Waiting at the east side entrance of central park she was quite nervous of seeing Max outside office hours, but she was sure it’d help him more than just standard therapy of anxiety and inferiority complex.

She felt a warm hand on her upper arm und turned around to see a smiling Max in front of her.  
 _He was unsure how to approach her._  
 _Does he hug her?_  
 _Does he just say “hello”_  
He settled for the latter and greeted her with a genuine smile, still a little nervous but the feeling of butterflies in his stomach took over immediately as soon as she returned his smile.

They went for a casual stroll in the park, talking about everything and nothing.  
Max’s gaze never left her for a second. Too delighted by her appearance, her effortlessly speaking and her way of making him feel like he was normal. Not some kind of freak strolling around with his therapist.

Ylana and Max headed to one of the ice cream booths next to the river and bought some delicious homemade Italian ice cream.

Suddenly Ylana felt herself being spun around, a hard grip on her right arm forced her to drop her ice cream. Gasping, she looked at her boyfriend.  
“So, that doesn’t look like hanging around with Jess to me, Ylana” he was visibly angry and she glanced from her boyfriend Luke to Max.  
“It’s not what it looks like, Luke.” She pleaded instantly and tried to let him loosen the grip on her arm.  
“It looks like you’re fucking dating this loser over here…”  
Ylana looked at him with shock in her eyes, shaking her head and reflexively making a step in front of Max, signalling to protect him from any more words.  
“Luke! For fucks sake…He’s my patient and we were practising outdoor activities together. Now if you PLEASE leave now. We can talk about this later… Thanks to you all the effort was for nothing.” Her voice was demanding, not accepting any back talk.  
Luke’s lips curled into a superior smile as he noticed the look Max had on his face while watching Ylana defend him.  
“Sorry, Sweetheart. See you later. I’m preparing dinner for you” he murmured and winked at Max. “Sorry, Dude. Misunderstanding”  
Luke tried to involve her into a passionate kiss, but she broke the kiss after a few seconds, murmuring an angry Goodbye to her boyfriend.

Max just stood there, heartbroken and not sure how to react.  
 _She had a boyfriend._  
 _A really attractive boyfriend, quite her age._  
 _Max was the loser. As always._

“You know…I actually forgot, I have an appointment in an hour. Need to get going. Thanks for the walk…” Max tried to escape the situation as quickly as possible. Not having the strength to look at her anymore.  
She sighed quietly “Max… I’m sorry. Please don’t listen to what my boyfriend just said. You’re not a loser! HE was just angry…” grasping his hands and pressing them to clarify her words.  
“Sure thing…” was all he could reply. A tear on the corner of his eye flowing across his cheeks and disappearing in his salt and pepper beard.

Without anymore thought, Ylana grabbed Max and pulled him into a tight hug. He arms crossing over his neck, gently stroking his hair and breathing in his strong scent.  
 _Wood, peppermint and a hint of santal._  
Utterly surprised by her hug, his breath hitched. Embracing her and pulling her even closer to his body so he could dive into her own scent, feeling the soft skin of her neck under his fingers. Gently stroking through her long hair. Inhaling every tiny bit of her, he could feel himself getting hard.  
His mind drifting off to imagines where she’d lie underneath him, screaming his name, begging him to continue. Their sweet bodies united. Max just wanted to love her and to be loved in return.

Ylana cleared her throat, looking at him with a hint of blush on her porcelain skin while she clearly had noticed the bulge straining against his jeans caused by just a simple touch of her.  
“See you on Monday, Max…Please remember the strategy I told you about if you feel the need to hurt yourself. I couldn’t stand seeing you hurt, okay?” she bit the inside of her cheek and smiled at him.  
Max tried to focus on the words, still too sunken into his fantasies with her, all he could do was simply nod.

_Klick. Klick. Klick._  
Max sat silently in his big armchair, eyes drifting off into nowhere, his mind focused on one thing. HER.  
He tried to suppress the urge to touch himself all day. Now he was sitting in his apartment, fidgeting with his keyrings and the mere thought of her drove him nearly insane.  
He had to see her.  
He had to feel her soft skin again.  
He had to inhale her scent.  
He needs to own her.  
Without another thought he grabbed his jacket and phone and left his apartment, with solely one thought on his mind: **HER**.

What he lacked in social abilities, he surely made up with his ability to intrude into personal lives.  
He had found her address in under 5 minutes and was standing outside her apartment, hands in his pockets and battling with himself whether to give in or suppress his longing.  
Not being able to resist any longer he made his decision.  
Casually strolling into the apartment complex, he stood a few minutes in front of her door – making sure that she’s not home yet.  
Without hesitation, he picked the lock. Trying to breath slowly, he entered her apartment and is greeted by her arousing scent.  
He strolled through her apartment – one destination clearly in mind: **Her Bedroom.**  
Max entered the bedroom and closed his eyes. Inhaling every scent he could possibly pick up.  
As if guided by an invisible hand, he walked to the drawer. Opening every disc tray until he had found her underwear. Almost like an addict he inhaled her unique scent – sniffing on her panties.  
Deciding on a black lace panty with a ribbon to keep for himself as a gift, he quickly jammed it into his pockets.

Sneaking to the bed, he let himself fall onto it and pressed his face into the pillows, pulling the blanket over his body pretending a secure little hug from her.

Instantly he felt his pants getting tighter. Just the mere thought of laying where she sleeps, where she spoils herself, arouses him immediately.  
His fingers slowly glide to the bulge in his pants and he hisses by the touch. He wasn’t proud of it but began to slowly pump his hardened cock to the thought of the redhead therapist.  
Max moaned loudly, not trying to supress any sound as he thought about her touching him like the way he does now.  
Thinking about his touch on her soft skin, grabbing a fistful of her red hair, pushing her into the bed sheets, making her beg over and over again and proving to her that **he’s a real man.**  
With another loud moan he spilled into his hands, growling deeply at the aftermath of his climax.

After a few more minutes of enjoying her scent surrounding him, he got up and went into her bathroom. Cautious as to not touch anything he let his gaze linger on her toothbrush.  
Without any more hesitation he grabbed her toothbrush and started brushing his own teeth with it. Deeply growling at the thought of being connected with her in so many ways now.  
Her panties in his pockets.  
Cumming on her bed.  
Using the same toothbrush.  
He felt his member popping up again and bit his lip. He knew he had to leave soon but was unable to tear away from her scent.  
He needed to be close to her anytime. He needed to be sure she’s safe!  
With a heavy breath he decided to leave, only to be sure to return in a few days again. Equipping her apartment with a monitoring system to be able to watch her every second – to make sure, she’s safe.

What Max didn’t realise yet; He wasn’t the only person interested in Dr. Ylana Vance.  
A shadow of her past sneaked his way into her present, lurking in the dark, waiting to snap and tugging her back into her worst fears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is not able to restrain himself from his possessive thoughts and another hint of Ylana's past made its way into her present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains non-con, rape, angst, voyeurism, smut!  
> Please don't read if that triggers you!

“I want you to close your eyes and tell me about the happiest memory you have, Max” her voice was nothing more than a whisper in his ear that made him shiver.  
Thinking about the only happy memories he had, he started to feel uncomfortable again.  
The only happy memories he had were the ones with her.  
Their hug in the park.  
Smelling her scent.  
Her black lace panty he’s carrying in his pocket.  
The memory of cumming in her bed….Using her toothbrush.  
He silently cursed himself for these kinds of creepy memories.  
Why couldn’t he have just normal memories like normal people?  
Having a great day at the beach.  
Meeting some friends and enjoying first class wine.  
He knew he had to try and fight the urge to hurt himself, especially during therapy sessions with her, so he started fidgeting with his key chains.

Ylana noticed his anxiety again and gently placed her soft hands on his shoulders, encouraging him to speak up.  
“I won’t judge, Max. Just tell me a happy memory”  
He opened his eyes focussing on one of the pictures from her graduation and he felt the need to smile.  
“It was our hug in the park…” he paused for a moment trying to find any evidence of disgust in her facial expression “it has just been such a long time since anybody hugged me” his voice nothing more than a shy whisper.  
Squeezing his shoulders as a sign of encouragement, she then stepped in front of him and let her lips curl into a smile.  
“Well done, Max! That is for sure a nice memory”  
She knew she should’ve stopped their sessions immediately after their hug in the park.  
After she clearly had felt his arousal pressing against her body.  
Especially even more after she felt being aroused by it– by HIM.  
But she couldn’t. She wanted to help him escaping his own cage full of insecurities and anxiety. It was her profession after all, and she swore an oath to help people!

After her last session today, Max knew she attended her usual stupid Girls Night Out with a few of her friends and she wouldn’t be home till at least midnight. That gave him enough time to install all the video monitoring in her apartment.  
He quickly installed and hid the few cameras spread all over her apartment and checked his phone to be sure they worked. He could see himself standing in her bedroom. Every corner perfectly visible for him – to keep her safe. With a small smirk on his lips, he left her bedroom with yet another one of her panties – this time he decided for a white lace string…   
Reminding him of wedding undergarment. His mind drifting off to a scenario where he’d be the lucky guy removing white lace underwear off her body – his member instantly twitching by the mere thought of it.  
After a few hours in her apartment, cumming two times on her bed with her underwear draped around his erection, he left and waited at the nearby park to be sure she returned safely.  
A few giggles and drunken phrases on the opposite street caught his attention and his eyes darkened with lust as soon as he saw HER.  
Only wearing a short little black dress clinging to her tender body, highlighting her long pale legs while wearing black high heels. Her long red hair waving effortlessly with every move of her petite figure.   
Max couldn’t supress his primal growl, sucking his lower lip. Feeling his member hardened against the fabric of his jeans. 

His gaze wandering immediately to his phone, signalling him movements in her flat.  
Luckily the video system was quite HD, so he was able to have a clear view of his babygirl.  
He followed her with the different camera angles through her whole apartment, breath pitching as soon as she went into her bedroom – unzipping the short black dress.  
Another deep growl left his lips as soon as he saw her underwear: Black Lace and hold-up stockings. Max wasn’t able to supress his urge to touch himself anymore. His palm wandered to the visible bulge in his pants, slowly applying pressure to the fabric.  
His glimpse never leaving the screen of his phone.  
As soon as she started to remove her underwear Max couldn’t contain himself anymore, the touch on his pants becoming faster and more erratic – bringing him closer and closer to his sweet release.  
The mere sight of her naked body on his screen had him reaching his climax. In public.  
His breath rapid, needing a few minutes to compose himself again.  
You came in your pants.  
Like a fucking teenager.  
You’re disgusting.  
You’re weak.  
Relieved that the darkness act as hideaway for the big wet spot in front of his pants, he took one last glimpse at this screen. His Babygirl snugged into bed, surrounded by the warm covers that not so long ago covered him.

Two days later Max was on his way to his next therapy session with Ylana. He knew they planned another activity this afternoon, so he was full of anticipation.  
Arriving at her office building everything was closed off by police. Concern immediately forming a knot in his chest.  
Ylana stood outside her office, shock written all over her face while she spoke to the police.  
“I’m sorry! No trespassing, Sir” one of the officers addressed Max.  
“She’s my girlfriend” he mumbled, only audible to the officer next to him.  
As soon as Ylana saw Max she wasn’t able to suppress her feelings anymore. Breathing a sigh of relief, she almost ran to him, pressing herself tightly to his body. Small sounds of whimper leaving her while her shaking hands grabbed the hem of his shirt.  
“What happened, Ylana” Max whispered while soothing her.  
“He…” her voice cracked for a second.  
“That Killer…He took pictures of me when I was little. While he slaughtered my parents. Pictures of me soaked in their blood” her voice shivering with each word.  
“Somehow…they ended up in my office” suppressing anymore tears she looked at Max.  
“He wrote me a letter, Max…” visibly gulping and shaking her head in disbelief.  
A few seconds later she rummaged in her pocket, showing him a crumbled piece of paper.  
He took the piece of paper and immediately gave her another tight squeeze, kissing her temple and reassuringly stroked the back of her neck.  
Max unfolded the letter with shaking hands while still holding her tight in his arms.

“Dr. Ylana Vance – Youngest Psychologist to be founded by APA. I’m so proud of you.   
You clearly showed the world, even with the darkest shadows in your past, you were still able to be resilient. Becoming a strong, independent and beautiful young woman. I knew the second your body was gushed in your parents blood you were special. Without batting an eye, you watched me kill them.   
Now that you’re old enough, I want you to be mine, Sweetheart.   
Not once did I lose sight of you during your childhood, your teenage years and your career.  
I even attended your graduation day.  
Now please be patient. I will come for you some day. To make time more bearable, I brought you some pictures as a small reminder of our common dark shadows in the past.”

Max wasn’t able to comprehend, he wasn’t even able to form any words.  
Reflexively he hugged her even tighter, placing another gentle kiss on her hairline.  
“Come Babygirl, I’ll bring you home” he whispered, not caring about publicly revealing his own nickname for her.  
Without hesitation she followed him through the police line. Not noticing his revelation. Still tugged closely around his waist and not being able to lose any physical contact with him.  
A few minutes later they arrived at his apartment. Her soon to be home.  
Max gently dropped her on the couch, lighting the fire of the fireplace to make her more comfortable.  
“I’ll draw you a bath” he kneeled in front of her, slowly caressing her soft cheeks.

This couldn’t have been better timing.  
She’s vulnerable.  
She needs me.  
She will realise soon that she loves me.  
That I was the one caring for her!  
She doesn’t need that Luke guy.

Not being able to hide his broad smile anymore, he stood up and went into the bath to prepare everything for her bubble bath in his very own bathroom.  
Returning back to his living room he stopped for a moment as soon as he heard her speaking into her phone.  
“I’m at a friend’s place…I’m fine – according to circumstances, I guess. We’ll talk tomorrow, okay? I’m just tired, Luke.”  
“Yeah…See you tomorrow…” pausing for a moment “Love you too” the last words nothing more than a mumbling whisper, not meant to be honest.

Sighing Ylana dropped off her phone onto the little side table next to the couch, snuggling deeper into the blanket she took and solely staring into the flames.  
Max cleared this throat, announcing his presence in the living room.  
Ylana startled a bit, just now being able to comprehend where she was. With whom she was.  
“Oh Fuck…Max, I’m so sorry. I was a wreck back in my office! I shouldn’t be here being a burden”  
At a quick pace, worried that she might leave, Max sat next to her and gently pulled her onto his side, so she could rest her head on his chest.  
“There’s no need to apologize, Ylana. You’re safe. I’ll protect you” his voice nothing more than a breeze against her face.

Max had to fight the urge to just grab her, pin her on the couch and kiss her passionately. Showing her what she has been missing out.   
Gently stroking her shoulder, his nose nestled into her hair, Max moaned silently and pressed her harder against his body.  
Sighing quietly, she caressed his chest. Simply enjoying his touch, the warmth of his body and the feeling of pure security by his side.  
“Come Babygirl… Your bubble bath is waiting for you” with a flowing movement, Max managed to pick her up and carried her to the bathroom. Gently dropping her onto the floor, his palms resting on her shoulders.  
“Thank you Max.”  
He had a hard time not grinning like a small child. Not being able to believe how happy he was right now. Happiness caused by her misery.   
She was here with him.  
She was about to take a bath in his bathroom. Naked.  
He was sure, if he tried a little harder that she’d even sleep in his bed. With him.  
The mere thought of that got him hard again.  
Not dwelling any longer in his thoughts, he opened a bottle of red wine and placed a glass right next to the tub.  
“I’ve red wine and chocolate right there for you. Take as long as you want. There’s a shirt of mine on the hook, fresh and clean if you’d like to wear that afterwards. Might be a little too big” he chuckled and dared to place a gentle kiss on her neck.  
Gulping hard, she just nodded and wasn’t able to reply anything. His kiss was electrifying, making her long for more, but she knew it was wrong. Wrong on so many levels.  
She had a boyfriend.   
He was a patient. Her patient.  
He must be at least 20 years older than her.   
Not caring anymore, she decided to undress and just enjoy the bath. Sighing with pleasure as soon as her toes tip into the hot water, her aching body surrounded by the scent of florals.

Max really fought the urge to watch her. He really had. He knew she was vulnerable now and he shouldn’t watch her, but he simply couldn’t resist.  
Wandering behind the walls of his own apartment, he silently took a seat behind the big full body mirror. Simply feasting on the captivating sight of her.  
After twenty minutes Ylana decided to step out of the tub, gently squeezing her hair to get rid of the water and snuggling herself into one of the big towels.  
Max had to hold his breath to restrain himself from growling behind the walls.  
He wasn’t sure how much longer he could fight against his inner demons, persuading him into just pinning her onto the next wall and take what he wants. Like a real man would do.

Shaking off his thoughts he quickly returned to the kitchen and prepared dinner for the both of them.  
A few minutes later she stepped into the kitchen “That was relaxing, thank you” she whispered.  
Max gasped a little as soon as he saw that she was wearing his shirt. Not fully buttoned to the top, so her cleavage was quite obvious. Her bare legs not even covered half by his shirt.  
He tried to withdraw his glance off her and focus on preparing dinner.  
“I’m glad you feel a little bit better. I’m sure the police are highly alerted by now. If you want…” he paused for a second “you can stay here as long as you’d like…That guy doesn’t know where I live, so you’d be safe, you know?” he tried to speak his words as convincing as possible – hoping she’d agree.

She chuckled “You’re my knight in shining armour, for sure, Max!”  
She took a seat at the kitchen table and sighed.  
“You know, I always felt like someone was watching me my whole life. I knew he was somewhere out there…and to be honest, I always thought he’d come for me. Finishing what he had begun so many years ago.”  
Max visibly flinched at her comment, suddenly feeling guilty of watching her.  
“You know…a really great therapist once told me to think about happy memories…” he took a seat next to her while placing the dishes on the table.  
“So let’s talk about something else, shall we? To make you feel better, I mean” he shyly said.  
“Yeah! That must’ve been a really amazing therapist” she giggled.  
Not being able to avert his gaze off her, he simply smiled and took a first bite of his dish.

Swooning over his dimples, Ylana tried to return his smile and felt her cheeks blush.  
She shouldn’t have drunken that much wine.  
“So what do you like to do in your free time?” his question bringing her back to reality.  
“Well…besides my research, I love fencing…I started in High-School and you know, I’m quite good at stabbing people” she winked.  
“So I shouldn’t fuck up with you then…” he nonchalantly added.  
Max felt his chest swell up in happiness.   
He was sitting with the love of his life in his kitchen.  
She was wearing his shirt, not covering her at all.  
Biting his lower lip, his glance roamed upon her fragile body, nipping on his wine glass he felt his eyes darkening with pure lust.

Why was he not man enough to just make a move?  
He could just grab her, move her onto the kitchen table and take her.  
He was sure she wouldn’t even refuse.  
Breaking free from his thoughts, he cleared his throat.  
“You can sleep in my bed. I’ll take the couch!”  
“No, Max. I can’t do that. I should get home….”  
Panic rising in his chest, he grabbed her hands and cupped them.  
“It’s too dangerous. If he knows where your office is, he surely knows where you live, Ylana…Please, stay here.” He almost begged her.  
Nodding in consent, she sighed quietly “You’re probably right…”

Yawning a little Ylana stood up and placed her dish in the sink, grabbing the sponge to clean everything up, she was instantly stopped by Max’s broad body in her back. Gently removing the sponge from her hands while his other hand casually laid on her waist.  
Her whole body stiffened by the mere feel of his body so close to her. Feeling his warm breath against the back of her neck.  
Biting the inside of her cheek, she slowly turned around, meeting his hazel eyes with an almost burning intensity.   
Max didn’t dare to move; too afraid she might slip right through his fingers.  
He knew his effects on her and couldn’t hide a broad dimple framed smile, making her breath pitch.  
With quivering fingers, he started to caress her jaw, stroking softly over her cheeks and down to her throat, releasing a small whimper off her lips.  
“Max…” she tried to form words but was still too focussed on his endearments.  
“I…ehm…I’m going to bed. Thank you for everything” she quickly pressed a kiss on his cheek and brought some distance between the two of them.  
Not being able to comprehend her movements, he stood there for a few seconds in silence.  
He needed to pull himself together now.  
He was so close to the finish line.  
Max nodded and smiled shyly at her “Sure thing! I’ll show you the bedroom. You can sleep in! I have another guest bathroom down the floor, so I won’t be bothering you!”  
“Good Night, Max. I really appreciate your help.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, revealing a quiet moan from Max.  
“You helped me…Now it’s my turn, Yla” he whispered, gently placing a kiss on her hairline and leaving his bedroom with a wide grin on his face.

He waited nearly over two hours until he dared to look at her.   
Her breathing was even.  
Max sneaked to the bed and snapped with his fingers next to her ear to make sure she really is asleep.  
Feeling relieved, a sudden glow of anticipation hit him, making him remove his shirt and opening his belt even faster.  
He couldn’t wait to feel her skin on skin.  
Only wearing his boxers, he carefully slid under the bed sheets, cuddling up the woman in his bed and feeling her warm skin on his chest.  
He was hard as a rock. Not being able to resist his inner demons, he started grinding against her bottom, deeply growling while caressing her soft skin and gently pulling up her sleep shirt.  
Dipping his fingers into the waist band of her panties, he suddenly hesitated for a moment and felt a hint of remorse.  
This was wrong!  
She was sleeping.  
He might be able to get her into bed with consent!

Battling with his inner demons again, he silenced his good voice and let his finger dip deeper into her panties. His whole body draped in goosebumps as soon as he felt her sensitive mound. Placing gentle kisses on her neck, one finger carefully stroked against her flesh into the gathering wetness. Only then did he realize how much he was actually shaking. Desperate for her touch on his body. He had to get inside her, or he would surely cum in his boxers like a freaking teenager.  
He had to show her much he loved her. Hovering over her, he reached for the tip of his cock guiding himself towards her entrance. Max started to tease it over her wet folds before carefully thrusting his hips forward, moving every inch of his huge length deep inside her.  
Max growled deeply, taking a moment to pause and simply cherish the feeling of him buried balls deep inside the woman he loved.  
He made sure, she was still sleeping tight as he began rocking his hips back and forwards.   
Little moans escaping his lips while gently nipping on her sensitive neck.  
Carefully thrusting into her, Max soon realized he wasn’t able to hold himself back any longer – his thrusts becoming more violent, forcing his one sweet release to rush over him. Biting into the cushion he growled deeply as his climax caught him sooner as he expected, cumming deep inside her quivering walls.   
Panting heavenly he laid back, his eyes on the fragile woman next to him. The woman he loved. The woman he just slept with. Without her consent.   
With a deep sigh he got up and dressed himself as fast as possible, removing any evidence of him being in her bed, tiptoeing out of the bedroom.

Max wasn’t able to sleep that night. He sat in his chair, deeply in thought about what he’d just done.  
He was weak. Disgusting. A Disgrace.   
He raped her.  
She deserved so much better  
But he loved her. So much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the incident, Ylana meets a new patient in her office. Not knowing what his true intentions are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagined Mads Mikkelsen/Hannibal’s look for the new patient!

Being awoken by the warm rays of sunshine sneaking through the window, Ylana nestled herself closer to the bedding, inhaling a strange but not unpleasant scent that didn’t belong into her own bedroom. Almost startling up, she was sitting straight in the bed, recalling the events of yesterday and slowly realising that she was in Max’s bedroom. Just thinking about him gave her a queasy feeling – she was lying in her patient’s bed, wearing his shirt, inhaling his strong musky scent in the sheets.

Sighing, she dropped back into the soft beddings, enjoying the moment just a little bit longer before she came to the conclusion to start the day with a hot shower, clearing her thoughts and hopefully being able to resists Max’s charming endearments.

Max was preparing the most opulent breakfast for the woman sleeping in his very own bed. Just thinking about it made his chest dwell with pure joy and his worn-out jeans a little bit tighter. His thoughts were orbiting about their last night together. How her soft skin felt under his rough fingertips, her angelic little whimpers while she was sleeping, reacting to his touch. He knew, he should feel remorseful, but how could he when all his senses were consumed by her? It was pure joy, pure ecstasy, pure love. He never ever had felt this alive and he wasn’t about to relinquish her anytime son.

“Good Morning, Max.”

Her angelic voice dragged him out of the whirlwind of his own thoughts right into her beautiful eyes. Max couldn’t supress a wide smile. He was already imagining their future together: They’d enjoy their breakfast each morning before she would head out to her office; Max would escort her of course, to make sure she was safe. He would cook dinner for them, they would cuddle a lot and Max would eat her out every evening – making her cum at least twice before he’d even think about his own pleasure. Soon she’d be round with his babies, she wouldn’t need to work anymore, staying home all day with him – Cared and loved by him every second of their lives.

“Good Morning, Babgirl. I prepared breakfast for you. You must be hungry!”

His gorgeous smile framed by the charming dimples that makes her legs go all wobbly, his nickname eliciting a flinch of her for the split of a second. Max stepped forward, his rough fingertips gently caressing her tensed shoulders. Just the contact with her skin leaves goosebumps all over his body, the inner demons in his mind screaming at him to kiss her now. 

“That looks lovely, Max. But…”

She paused, trying to think of the right thing to say now. His touch disturbing her thoughts, her professionalism crumbling as his sparkling hazel eyes met hers. She visibly gulped, biting her lower lip painfully to forbid her mind lingering any longer in a scenario where they’d kiss.

Clearing her throat, she stepped back to bring an appropriate distance between the two of them.

“…I need to get to the office and the police. Thank you so much for your help. I really do appreciate it. I’m gonna call you for our next appointment. Till then I want you to explore a little bit more of _Beck’s Activity Chart_ and think of a suggestion for our next outdoor activity”

Her voice leaving no doubt of their relationship now: Therapist and Patient.

Max felt himself breaking apart, his chest tightens painfully with each word. His inner demons screaming at him, marginalising him with torturous thoughts. Reflexively he gripped his keychain. Clicking noises flooding his ears like a jackhammer. Trying to contain his self-destructive thoughts, he forced a smile on his shivering lips, hiding his true feelings as good as possible.

“Sure, no problem. That sounds good, Doctor”

“Max…Please call me Ylana when we’re alone”

She could sense his vulnerability and sighed, her gaze gliding over his slightly shaking body, knowing that her abrupt change caused all of this. She needed to bring order in her own thoughts, the sudden appearance of the darkest shadow of her past left her desperate, not being able to delve further into the last beautiful hours with Max.

Tripping uncomfortably from one foot to the other, she supressed the urge to touch him and grabbed her bag and jacket instead.

Max escorted her to his door and it nearly broke his heart when she turned around, her lips encompassed by her sweetest smile.

“You can always come back. I’m here!”

His voice nothing more than a shy whisper leaving his tremulous lips. Gathering all his courage, he stepped forward and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

“Please be safe, Yla”

Solely nodding, feeling her chest almost exploding by the soft touch of his lips, she turned around and vanished into the dark corridor – emotionally agitated.

Back in her office she wasn’t able to do anything than just sitting in the chair, starring outside the window and chasing rainbows of how her life would be without that shadow that invariably lurked in the dark of her mind.

Meanwhile, Max decided that it was safer for her, if he installed some cameras in her office as well. He couldn’t allow something to happen to her while he wasn’t around. He needed to make sure she was safe, especially since there was a killer casting an eye on what’s his.

A loud knock pulled Ylana out of her daydreaming. The past events left her frightened, not feeling comfortable in her own office; a space where her patients and even more she should feel safe.

“Good Day, Dr. Vance! I’m Martin Vanger. We have an appointment scheduled for 03:00pm. I’m a bit early, I beg your pardon”

He gave her an apologetic smile as he saw the startled look on her blushed face.

Jumping out of her chair and straightening her skirt she reciprocates his smile, gesturing him to take a seat.

“Mr. Vanger, of course! Sorry, I was absorbed in thoughts. Excuse the mess”

Referring to the slight mess the police had left her office in while searching the room for more evidence of her latest stalker.

His labial angle twitching in a mere of milliseconds, accentuating his distinctive cheekbones and the contour of his sensual curved lips. His uncommon accent suited his remarkable attire. He was an extraordinary man.

“So, Mr. Vanger...how may I help you?”

Ylana’s voice was angelic as always, intending to smooth the patients and mediating a sense of safety and trust towards them.

His eyes were almost piercingly starring at her, his gaze never leaving her eyes while his lips curved into a superior smile.

“I’ve found myself lately attracted to a certain kind of sexual fantasy.”

He could sense her malaise, only intensifying his stare, enjoying every second of making her uncomfortable.

“I see. Care to elaborate that fantasy, Mr. Vanger?”

She gestured him to continue speaking, not letting his intense stare distract her.

“Have you ever heard of Gustav Klimt’s _Danaë_ from 1907?”

Shaking her head, he took it as a signal to continue in his characterization.

“You know, King Akrisios imprisoned his daughter _Danaë_ in a cage full of bronze. But that wasn’t a hindrance for Zeus…He found her, watched her and finally impregnated her.”

The last few words solely a whisper on his lips, forcing the young woman to squirm uncomfortably in her chair. His cold, collected almost calm aura surrounded her like mist on a dark night. Tilting his head to one side, he smirked nearly invisible.

“She was a redhead, just like you. Framed by a veil of royal purpure with golden globes, hinting her royal blood. The dark veil building a contrast to her pale skin. She is so innocent but simultaneously so libidinous. Her mouth opened sinfully, remembering the observer of an orgasm. A black square right next to her crotch symbolizing a phallus.”

He paused for a moment to feast on the spectacle right in front of him; her cheeks blushed with a rosy tint, unsure what his intend might be. He loved seeing her so precarious.

“Not beating about the bush anymore…”

He paused again for a second, now with a visible smirk on his sensual lips

“I like being the observer. I like to watch.”

Ylana raised in her chair, scribbling a few notes in her notebook to distract herself from his starring glimpse.

“I see. Thank you for being so open, Mr. Vanger. Would you consider it as Voyeurism?”

He nodded, sliding to the front of his chair and yet again intensifying his glance on her.

Scrawling a short diagnosis abbreviation into her notebook, she placed it back onto the table and took a deep breath before meeting his gaze.

“Let me clarify this for you, Mr. Vanger. Voyeurism is a sexual disorder in the _International Classification of Mental and Behavioural Disorders_. The Diagnosis Code you might come across is **_F65.3_**. It’s a recurring urge to watch other people during intimate activities, e.g. Undressing, without the knowledge of the observed person. Most of the time, this leads to arousal and masturbation.”

“Everything you just stated applies to me in a such a fascinating way, Dr. Vance. I found myself forced to watch a particular woman my whole life – not being able to deny myself a glimpse of her life now and then.”

His calm voice eliciting a cold shiver running down her spine while she felt a threatening atmosphere surrounding her.

Ylana brushed a strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear and trying to look at her patient as confident as possible, a small smile framing her lips.

“Again, thank you for being so honest with me, Mr. Vanger. I appreciate it. How does this behaviour affect you?”

Mr. Vanger gently stroked up and down his upper leg, his gaze solely directed to her as his cold dark eyes dilated with lust.

“It affects me greatly.”

His vocal cords almost reflecting a hint of the arousal that’s capturing his whole body, but his self-control preventing his body to show a visual proof of his desire.

“How?”

Was the only question leaving her lips, not being sure whether she wanted to know the answer or not.

His gaze left her slender body for the first time as he took a glimpse to his wrist.

“Considering the time, that might be something for our next session, Dr. Vance”

He rose to his feet, gently taking her petit hand in his and breathing a kiss on the back of her hand. Leaving her shivering, he went to the door, looking over his shoulder to focus on the beautiful woman in the back of the room.

“À Bientôt, Ylana. I can’t wait for our next session”


End file.
